


Made to Order

by Merci



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Humour, Lolita, M/M, Sewing, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haine gets roped into saving Nil from trying on another dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made to Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2013).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haine, Nill, Bishop, Badou, or Dogs: Bullets  & Carnage. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> I wrote this for 2013 as a partial-Christmas fic after a seeing [her art of Haine in a dress and looking none-too pleased](http://20thirteen.blogspot.com/2008/12/blog-post_22.html).  I wanted to write it!

Nil tugged at the edges of her frilly dress and made a face.  Every which way she spun in front of the mirror, she stuck out her tongue and make a face at what she saw.

Haine sat on a backwards chair, his arms folded on top of the backrest as he watched the little angel’s distress.

“Oh, this one is a little too big!” Bishop gasped, somehow sensing the incorrect size.  “How could they have made this mistake when I always order the same size!”  He fussed over the gown for a few seconds more while Nil silently shot Haine a look that pleaded for help.

“Maybe it’s a sign,” the white-haired man yawned, absently wondering when Badou would get back from the store.  “Maybe you shouldn’t make her wear those things if she doesn’t like it, pervert.”

The priest looked sullen as if he’d been struck, “but she looks so adorable!  This dress can’t be returned,” he got a thoughtful look on his face as he tugged experimentally along the bottom hem of the dress.  “I’ll have to ask Badou if he knows how to make alterations.”

“Get Badou to _wear_ it,” Haine muttered, laying his cheek against his arm to try and end the conversation.

Unfortunately, the blind man didn’t see and continued talking to him.  “Well, _someone_ should wear it, don’t you think?  It’s too pretty to go to waste…”

“Sure, whatever,” Haine yawned, wondering if he could fall asleep comfortably on one of the pews.

“I’m glad you agree…” Bishop’s hand was heavy and forceful as it fell on his shoulder, making the younger man jerk up and look at him with irritation.

“No,” he finally said when the older man was serious.  He clenched his jaw as he looked up at the priest, but when he looked to Nil he felt his resolve crack a little around the edges.  She had already loosened the ties and stepped out of the too-large dress.  She was hopping on the balls of her feet, clutching the garment to her chest.  Her eyes were bright and she wore a smile that had been absent during the hours spent trying on dress after dress after dress.

Haine clenched his jaw and glared up at the bishop.  How the hell had he gotten into this?  Nil approached him in her white slip and delicate frills around the short sleeves.  Her wings fluttered out behind her, showing her delight at the thought of someone else wearing the frilly dress for a change.  Haine couldn’t believe himself as he reached out to snatch the garment away from her and rose from the chair.  Her excited clapping was the only sound as he slipped behind the changing screen to drop his leather jacket and chained clothing to the floor.  He pulled the dress on over his head a little more forcefully than he should have – the frilly dress was lighter than his usual fare – and Bishop appeared beside him, getting in the way as he tried to help the albino pull the clothing into place. 

“Hey, back off,” Haine growled.  The bishop grinned wolfishly in a way that reminded Haine he could be dangerous if pushed.  He bristled at the silent threat and looked away from the vacant eyes, allowing the priest to fuss over him while he wondered how the hell he’d just lost a staring contest with a blind man.

Said blind man had regained his sheepskin disguise and was squealing over his appearance as he fastened the ties around his neck.  It was similar to the exultations he made with Nil and it made his stomach knot and turn with disgust.

Haine fumed as he was led from behind the screen for approval by the winged angel.  She was ready and waiting for him with a hair clip that matched the dress.  He puffed out his chest, ready to refuse the last straw for this whole charade, but her wings fluttered just so, hypnotizing him to take the clip and place it in his wild, white hair.  She took his hand with a tender gentleness and turned him to face a mirror to witness how pretty he really did look.  He imagined that if she could speak, she would have been gushing over him as badly as Bishop did with her.  Haine sighed and accepted the silent praise as she fluffed up the skirt and clapped her hands excitedly.

The flick of a lighter caught his attention and he shifted his gaze, seeing Badou hunched over the same chair Haine had been warming earlier.  He caught that infernal green eye watching him in the mirror, partially obscured beneath a curtain of red hair.  He felt his stomach clench into knots and the smoker flicked his lighter again, lazily dragging his thumb along the wheel without actually lighting it.

The white dog glared for a long moment, but the expected laughter didn’t come.  He finally folded his arms over his chest.  “What?”

Badou watched him for a moment longer, his gaze smouldering hotter than a cigarette.  “Nothing,” he finally said as he rose and walked o the door.  “Liza is asking for us, so you… might want to change.”  He quietly opened the door and stepped into the hallway before closing the heavy barrier behind him.

Haine turned and ripped the dress off; quickly throwing his clothes back on and running out the door without an apology.  He hoped Nil had enjoyed the show, because he’d be damned if he did it again!

The winged girl watched him with a small smile; she didn’t have the voice to tell him he was still wearing the frilly clip in his hair.  Bishop huffed knowingly as he picked the torn garment up off the floor.  “Now, I will have to ask Badou to repair this and size it down for you,” he folded the tender fabric into a neat pile and carried it to sit beside an antique sewing machine.  “Who knew he was skilled enough to make it Haine’s size to begin with.”

Nil clapped her hands excitedly and rose to open a trunk that was tucked beside the mirror.  The lifted the heavy lid and stood on the balls of her feet as she selected a dress from within.  The plain black outfit was comfortable and Bishop came over to brush off the lint as she spun about in her favourite outfit.

Outside Badou lit a cigarette and held in his laughter as Haine trudged down the street beside him, oblivious to the fluffy bow that battled with his wild hair.


End file.
